


DAO Siren AU that nobody asked for

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, mmm siren au yaiy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bullshit doesn't have a title yet, and probably won't unless I continue with it. </p><p>There are two sirens in the area. They work together to lure people into the sea, although nobody knows what happens to those people. Guns don't harm them, so when crew members are lure away from their ship, there is nothing their crew mates can do but watch them go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAO Siren AU that nobody asked for

The song he heard was one that he was sure he had heard before. Somehow, he recognized the absence of lyrics, the tune, and yet, at the same time, he didn’t.

“Do you hear that too?” The man beside him spoke with a thick Antivan accent. “Singing, perhaps a Siren’s call. That seems to be usual over…” His companion trailed off, hands raising to grip the railings, gazing intently at something. At what, however, was beyond him until he glanced in the direction his companion was staring in, his words sticking in his throat, dying before they could tumble through his lips as bright blonde hair and vivid green eyes filled his vision.

The woman opened her mouth, but still only one voice rang out, silvery and soft. His eyes slid from one bare chested form to the one besides it, noting that the voice was coming from the other, barely noticing her deep russet hair and golden amber eyes before his eyes were drawn back to the blonde as her sweetly honeyed voice joined the first, weaving undertones and overtones that wrapped around him and drew his mind to a blank. He barely noticed his companions movements, too occupied with clambering over the railing to get to the water.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, covering his ears and keeping him on the boat but he pushed them away, throwing himself into the water. He didn’t hear the twin splash as his companion also dove into the water, nor the cries of panic from  the rest of his ship-mates  he left behind (all of which had covered their ears), only focused on the peace that he got from being in the water.

The crew could only watch as the singing abruptly stopped, the two sirens sliding from their rock and gliding into the sea with identical smiles and a flick of their tails.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah look at this bullshit


End file.
